


DROM Demi Drabbles

by Andromeda Valentine (GunBunnyCentral)



Category: Andromeda
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:42:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunBunnyCentral/pseuds/Andromeda%20Valentine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Andromeda demi-drabbles...</p>
            </blockquote>





	DROM Demi Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Responses to a demi-drabble challenge wherein you had to write a demi-drabble (50 words) starting with the provided sentence.

#1 - "Holy shit - you're a virgin?"

"Holy shit - you're a virgin?"

Rommie, sprawled on the bed, flushed crimson. "Yeah..."

Beka bent over and started planting kisses on the expense of tan skin bared between shirt and waistband, tongue flicking lightly at Rommie's navel as she pulled at her shirt.

"Don't worry - we can fix that."

 

#2 - "I miss you."

"I miss you." Rommie whispered. "I swear he knows and is keeping us apart deliberately."

Tyr chuckled. "Then by all means, let us not waste this time..."

"Tyr, if he catches us..."

Tyr placed two fingers over her lips, silencing her, before leaning over to kiss her deeply. "Shh..enough talk..."

 

#3 - "I've never done this before."

"I've never done this before."

Beka smiled. "Nothing like your first taste. Here..."

Brown eyes widened in surprise, then in pleasure. "Oh, god, Beka...That's just..."

"More?"

"God, yes..."

A loud crash behind them signaled an eavesdropping presence.

"Heya!" Beka said cheerily to a flustered Dylan, half-eaten candy bar in hand. "Want some chocolate?"

 

#4 - "Kinky is using a feather. Perverted is using the whole chicken."

Author's Note: 'stupid giant chicken-things in that video game we saw' = chocobos from the Final Fantasy games... They're just... weird... <lol>

********************

"Kinky is using a feather. Perverted is using the whole chicken."

Beka nearly choked on her coffee. "Jesus, Harper, where do you *get* this crap?!"

Harper just grinned before exiting. "Blame the stupid giant chicken-things in that video game we saw..."

"I don't know," Rommie said blithely to Beka, "I liked the feather idea..."

 

#5 - "Wow, that's a big one." 

"Wow, that's a big one."

Rommie just rolled her eyes. "It's exactly the same size as Dylan's, Beka - identical to his in every particular, in fact."

"How did you -? Never mind, I don’t want to know..."

"Jesus, Beka, do you want to learn how to use this forcelance or not?"


End file.
